just give me a reason
by hardtoexplain8
Summary: Los celos están cegando a Tweek y el pasado no le permite disfrutar la realidad. Your head is running wild again My dear, we still have everything And it's all in your mind .-
_Just give me a reason_

 _Just a little bit's enough_

 _Just a second, we're not broken_

 _Just bent_

 _And we can learn to love again_

 _It's in the stars_

 _It's been written in the scars on our hearts_

 _We're not broken just bent_

 _And we can learn to love again_

El chico simplemente ya no podía más con lo que estaba sintiendo los últimos meses y su pareja amargamente lo notaba. Ambos eran unos celosos y posesivos de primera pero desde que a Tweek se le ocurrió la brillante idea de desenterrar el pasado de Craig las cosas iban de mal en peor.

No toleraba el hecho de que la amistad de Craig con Thomas el chico tourette fuera tan importante en el pasado para el chico del chullo azul, la sola idea lo estaba matando por dentro.

Hace un par de meses Tweek y Craig tomaron la decisión de vivir juntos en un pequeño apartamento en la ciudad, fue ahí cuando al ordenar las cosas de la mudanza Tweek se topo con una caja llena de recuerdos de la infancia y adolescencia de Craig y para ser mas precisos con una fotografía de el chico tourette y Craig en un parque de diversiones.

De nada sirvió que Craig le explicara que nunca le atrajo como le atraía el ni tampoco que le mostrara otra caja llena de recuerdos de Tweek que guardaba como su más preciado recuerdo, el chico paranoico ya estaba furioso.

Y fue así como la pesadilla comenzó...

-Tweek despierta!-dijo el de chulo tocando el hombro de su pareja, el rubio dio un gran bostezo y despertó- doble mocca, tu favorito, buenos días- le beso la frente y entrego la taza al rubio

-Ngh craig que haces despierto?- pregunto algo molesto

-Tuve que hacer unas compras en el centro, pero me dio tiempo para prepararte el desayuno- le cerro un ojo mientras se recostaba a a su lado y le abrazaba.

-Que compraste ?- pregunto algo inquieto, era sábado, Craig jamás se levantaba temprano y odiaba ir de compras, acaso había vuelto la moda gay ?

-Cosas- dijo sin darle mayor importancia mientras encendía el televisor.

-Gha con quien fuiste ?

-Solo

-Que ngh compraste?

-Cosas ...-Craig comenzaba a incomodarse con el interrogatorio, dejo el control de la tele de lado y se recostó en las piernas de Tweek.

-Cosas para quien?- el tic ya le iba a mil por horas y la jodida foto de Thomas daba vueltas en su cabeza.

-Un amigo necesitaba algo- dijo sin cuidado el pelinegro abrazándose a su novio. El rubio quería asesinarlo en ese preciso momento. Pero matar era demasiada presión si no planeaba bien las cosas.

Craig acerco su rostro al suyo y le dio un beso esquimal, Tweek se derretía con el tacto de su novio. El pelinegro se subió sobre el y comenzó a besarlo intensamente, el rubio se aferro a su espalda y correspondió, la temperatura de ambos comenzaba a subir y de la nada la foto volvió a su cabeza

-Ghaa! Baño !- lanzo lejos a Craig y se encerró el baño.

-Carajo Tweek eso dolio !- el pelinegro se levanto frotando su espalda, desde hace ya mucho que el rubio le evitaba, no entendía el porque pero definitivamente hoy lograría que Tweek cayera rendido a sus brazos.

...

Tweek salió del baño y no encontró a Craig, fue a la cocina donde vio una pequeña nota "Tweekers recuerda pasar a la tienda de mascotas por la nueva rueda de Stripe, atenderé unos asuntos importantes en la lavandería, te veo a las 6 en casa"

-Ngh de seguro estará con Thomas lavando su ropa ! Ghaa- comenzó ah jalar sus cabellos pero se percató de un detalle en la nota "pd: No, no estaré con Thomas, te amo"

-Gha! Maldito infiel y manipulador lector de mentes ! Debo detenerlo!- salió corriendo en busca de ayuda, las cosas no se quedarían así.

...

Luego de llamar a todos sus amigos e incluso a Cartman, sus paranoias estaban al limite, todos evadieron sus preguntas y se negaron a prestarle ayuda por que tenían cosas que hacer, definitivamente algo raro estaba pasando.

Las horas pasaban y no encontraba a Craig por ninguna parte y el chico no contestaba sus llamadas. Necesitaba ayuda y rápido, sin pensarlo marco el único numero que vino a su mente.

-Ngh necesitodetuayudaahora! Ghaaa!

-Bonjour ?

...

Paso el rato y el paranoico fue veloz por el encargo de Craig para Stripe y se encontró con la única persona que estuvo dispuesto a ayudarlo, Christopher.

-Entonces ese pedazo de megda te esta engañando ? - le dijo el castaño mirando de reojo al rubio mientras fumaba un habano.

-Ngh no lo se ! Pero se comporta extraño. De seguro esta saliendo con Thomas a mis espaldas- más que hablar gritaba, buscaba nervioso en sus bolsillos las llaves de su departamento y trataba de abrir la puerta pero los nervios le fallaban.

-Sabia que no ega un buen pagtido para ti petite blonde- poso su mano sobre la cabeza de Tweek mientras este por fin lograba introducir las llaves en la cerradura.

-Gha ! No se, no es como antes ngh ya no le importo- grito mientras abría la puerta encontrándose con una escena que jamás habría imaginado.

-Feliz aniversario Tweek...pense que estábamos bien...- Craig y todos sus amigos estaban ahí, la casa decorada, un gran pastel sobre la mesa y el chico del chulo sostenía un regalo en sus brazos.

-Gha! Craig yo ...

-Ahórratelo.. Me alegra que invitaras a tu ex novio- dejo caer el regalo y atravesó la sala, le hizo la seña Tucker a su novio y salió del departamento. La habitación se lleno de el silencio más incomodo que alguien podría imaginar.

 **Fic algo diferente, la segunda parte queda total completamente bajo la responsabilidad de la señorita requetemiau por ser el tweek mas celoso del mundo pero el mejor, asi que chan chan ! (no saben lo feliz que me hace que el tema just give a reason de pink al fin pasara de moda para poder disfrutarla tranquila e.e)**


End file.
